Still Cursed Starring Milo
by MV Watergate
Summary: This is a CURSED spin off focusing on the life of Bo (Milo Ventimiglia) after the movie. It starts where the movie finished. It is rated R for its language and its scenes. This is a gay romance story, but there are no hot sex scenes. Please read and r
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note

Hey ya'll.

This is an author's note about the story you are about to read. This story is a gay romance story. If you don't approve of this, please leave now because I will not have you ruining it for open-minded people. If you don't like it don't read it.

To you open-minded accepting people, number one, thank you for being accepting and tolerating this. This story focuses on Milo Ventimiglia's character of Bo. His picture is below.

I hope you enjoy this story. If you have any questions, feel free to email me at 


	2. Chapter 1 A New Surprise

**STILL CURSED**

**By: MV Watergate**

_Chapter 1_

As the three teens walked down the street they stopped in front of a dimly lit yet extravagantly towering house. The group stopped on the sidewalk.

"Hey man, thanks for saving my ass tonight." said Bo. Bo had dark hair and brown eyes that pulled you into them. His best feature was his arms and hands. His arms were long and muscular; perfect for being held in. His arms and hands around someone would make them feel safe and warm.

"No problem. Give me a call sometime okay?" replied Jimmy, an equally tall but nowhere near as hott guy as Bo. He had dark hair and jade green eyes.

"I will." replied Bo. He walked up the crimson brick path to his home and when he got to the top of the porch, he turned around and waved to the other two teens. As he walked through the big red mahogany door, he heard loud music coming from the basement. Their basement was the party place for all of the big execs his dad brought home. Milo went down the steps and spotted his dad.

"Dad!" His father didn't hear him. "DAD!". A man looked up.

"What do you need?" asked the man.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know that I'm home." said Bo.

"That's great." his dad said nonchalantly. "Just don't forget to do your laundry." Bo walked away without saying anything. This always happened. His parents threw parties and expected him to pretend he didn't exist. Well, like he told Jimmy that night, he's sick of pretending.

Bo walked up the grand white marble staircase and walked down a long hallway. It was an illusion to walk through. It was red walls and a dark red carpet. He turned left and opened the door to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and stared into his bedroom. There were clothes strew across the room, and numerous empty soda cans and dirty dishes lying around.

"Damn! I _need _to clean in here." Bo began to clean up and got all the dirty dishes into a pile on his desk, and piled up his clothes in a laundry basket. Ready about to fall down from being so tired, he quickly removed his t shirt and added it to the pile. He them took off his pants and added them to the shirt.

"Shit!" yelled Bo sharply. He doubled over. Bo quickly clutched at his stomach. He was gasping for air and screaming in pain.

"Help! Ple—AAGGGGHHH!" he panted. He fell on the floor and curled up grabbing at his torso. Suddenly it stopped. Bo began controlling his breathing. A moment of quiet silence took place. Nothing was heard except or Bo's heavy breathing. Bo got up and stood up next to his bed. Suddenly Bo grabbed at his face and yelled in pain. His eyes went yellow and musty, and then quickly back to their normal brown. All of the sudden his jaws stretched. He felt as though his mouth was on fire.

"Stop! PLEASE! HELP!" he screamed. He fell on the bed. Quickly, everything went dark.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A hand came across the alarm clock knocking I off its stand. Bo realized he was awake. He felt like his head was hit…hard. He pulled the sheets of his face and sat up. The walls were spinning. He felt like he was going to puke and his head fell back. He stared at the ceiling waiting for it to stop spinning. It stood still and he slowly got out of bed. He walked to his mirror. Once his image came into focus, Bo's eyes opened wide.

"What the fuck? Where the…" he said staring at a cut going from the top right side of his forehead to his left eye brow. He touched it, stroking it up and down.

"Whatever." he said walking away from the mirror. He took off his boxers and stepped into the shower. When he got out, he bandaged his cut up, and got dressed. At this point he had too much on his mind…like the coming out he had to do today.


End file.
